Building Sandcastles
by Mercury
Summary: This is the Takori that Cynthia, Piedmon's Lady gets for winning my contest! It's Takeru and Iori, so it's PG cause it's sorta shounen-ai. I hope it pleases the winner!!


-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Notes:  
Okay, so this is Cynthia's prize for winning my contest. It's um...it's a Takori. Takeru/Iori, so don't read if that could offend you. I mean, it kinda offends me, but I said I'd write what the winner wanted. So I'm gonna give it a try. I tried writing this one without any actual dialouge (did I spell that right?), so it may be weird. Just imagine they're talking or something.  
  
Disclaimer:  
If it was mine, do you think I'd be writing a FANfic instead of the next episodes? Nooo...the 'fic, however, is mine.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Building Sandcastles  
by Mercury  
  
  
On a warm summer day in the middle of July, a small group of four DigiDestined made their way to the beach for an all-out celebration of the warm weather. The four were decked out in their swimming suits and cover-ups, carrying various objects that most people on a beach are seen with.  
  
These four DigiDestined were Yagami Hikari, Inoune Miyako, Takaishi Takeru, and Hida Iori. They had all planned their excursion well in advance, but the fifth member of their group, Motomiya Daisuke, had caught a cold and his mother wouldn't let him go. So, it was down to the four.  
  
Hikari reached the edge of the beach first. She threw off her cover-up and ran out into the foamy water with Miyako close behind her. The two boys were left to spread out their snacks and beach bags before their fun could begin.  
  
When Takeru had finally fixed up their spot on the beach, he glanced at Iori. The young boy was sitting on a beach towel and shivering while he stared out over the ocean.   
  
Intrigued beyond his comprehension as to what was wrong, Takeru sat down beside him and asked, bluntly, why he seemed so nervous.  
  
Iori was silent for a moment, allowing his shivers to overtake his body. Takeru wrapped an arm around him and waited for the boy to answer his question.  
  
Finally Iori explained that he was afraid because he had no one to watch out for him, and that he always worried he would get lost or drown in the ocean. He added softly that this very fate had befallen his beloved father.   
  
Takeru blinked a few times to keep any signs of sympathy from showing, as he figured it would only worsen Iori's current state. He let his mind wander instead, trying to decipher the message behind the reason he suddenly was taking such great interest in the younger child.  
  
Presently Iori shifted, as though he was uncomfortable, and began playing idly with the white sand that covered the beach. And Takeru got an idea. Not only would it help Iori forget his worry, it would also give the older boy a chance to figure out his interest.  
  
Takeru immediately proposed his plan to Iori: building a sandcastle. They could stay far away from the water and still have a good time. After Iori's protests that he didn't want Takeru to be bored, they both began working.  
  
Iori was, all the while, feeling slightly different toward Takeru. He considered in his ever-working mind why Takeru was suddenly being so nice to him, and why he himself did not mind at all. Why he even enjoyed it was beyond him.  
  
The two worked on their sandcastle for hours while the girls stayed in the ocean. Iori and Takeru made a wonderful tag-team in tackling the sand, and their castle was like one from a fairy tale when they finally finished.  
  
Takeru grinned at the joyful expression on Iori's face. They both met each other's gaze and then Iori was hugging him tightly. Takeru felt his face flush; he had determined that maybe he might--possibly--love the younger DigiDestined. Little did he dare to guess that Iori's thoughts nearly mirrored his own.  
  
They stood awhile looking at their work before Takeru finally spoke. He smiled as he said that their sandcastle should always remind Iori that in a castle in his heart, someone always watched over him.  
  
"Someone like me," Takeru added softly. Iori smiled knowingly at the person who had grown to be more than a friend.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
I'm really sorry that was so short, but I thought short-and-sweet would be the better route to take since this was my first try at this. Now for my thank-yous.  
  
Thank you Emelia (gomen for a misspelling!) for...sending me your adorably adorable chibis! ^-^ Sorry I haven't e-mailed you for a while; my account's been fried.  
  
Thank you Sandiya for simply putting up with me. I know it has got to be hard. The same e-mailing thing goes for you. *big huge hug* Bestest friends!  
  
Thank you Goo for saying in one of your latest fics that I made you like Kensuke!!  
  
Thank you Cynthia for entering and winning my contest and I hope your prize wasn't the worst thing you've ever read.  
  
Thank you WC for the idea of the sandcastle in this fic. (None of you know him; he's a real-life friend.)  
  
And thankees to all of the people who review my fics--I wouldn't keep writing if it weren't for my reveiws!  
  
*ahem* The end now!! *grin* 


End file.
